Transformers Legacy
by vegeta99
Summary: with Sentinel Prime dead the dyno-bots and Ironhide captured the autobots are leaderless during a decepticon attack on Iacon who can step up and become the next prime
1. Attack of Iacon

chapter 1 a perfect world

This world will be mine it is a perfect world yet the weak have taken it as the strongest it belongs to me and no resistance shall stop me-Megatron

This world this illogical world the weak rule while the strong toil and smart are regulated, with Megatron it shall be conquered but with I it shall be logical-Shockwave

Cybertron our home once it was a paradise now war has torn it apart our leaders have become corrupt and sadly lazy however I believe the autobots can push back the new threat of decepticons before our world is destroyed-Optronix

Our planet my home is being destroyed from the inside out by these stinkin' Deceptichumps, well not on my watch me and my elite guard team will take these punks down before they can say slag about it-Ironhide

Cybertron a planet many would call paradise but a past gladiator named Megatron has brought to the surface Cybertron's corruption and with his team of Decepticons has begun to attack and have killed Sentinel Prime and are beginning to capture Iacon. Despite the elite guards best efforts they are gaining ground the dyno-bots have been sent to capture Decepticon second in command Shockwave but have yet to return leaving the elite guard without their secret weapon head of espionage Bumblebee was sent to sabotage decepticon communications and despite his success the elite guard are still being beaten and with sentinel dead and Ironhide captured they are left without leadership "What are taking the dyno-bots so long its one guy they're after." Hot Rod said obviously exasperated "Yeah and any guy that might be protecting him" Kup retorted this kid Hot Rod didn't get it he thinks that he's the best thing to happen to this war and can do anything 5 times faster than anyone else one day he'll learn Kup thought suddenly there was a series of some of the largest explosions Kup had ever seen

He squinted trying to see the cause, it was one of the strangest cybertronians he had seen his face was gold and had the largest wings Kup had ever seen this guy might not be a seeker but he was no laughing matter "Do you see what I see kid?" "Yeah one ugly sucker who's about to be slagged!" Hot Rod yelled as he transformed and raced towards the strange newcomer "Wait kid uh turbo revvin' young punk I'll straiten him out yet." He said as he followed. This was the kids first real battle and Kup believed it his duty as a veteran soldier to make sure he didn't do anything stupid and immediatly killed but Hot Rod wasn't making it easy. As he got closer and closer Kup began to realize who this was Hot Rod was going to challenge the legendary Thunderwing who apparently used experimental tech called pretender technology he thought he was a myth but myths don't kill 5 bots in one shot. "Hey slag for brains you ready for a real fight!" Hot Rod shouted Thunderwing answered with his cannon blastin Hot Rod "No darn kid had to go ge- what the?" Hot Rod was still very much alive and not a scratch on him Kup realized the kid was fast but this was stuff he expected from Blurr not some punk with no experience Thunderwing was surprised too "This could be interesting." he said before turning into jet mode and chasing Hot Rod. The kid definatly wasn't near as fast as Blurr but he was much faster than Kup had realized this kid just might be this battles saving grace. If he could distract Thunderwing long enough then he might give the Dyno-Bots enough time to get to the battle. If only Kup knew what was happening to them

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Snarl still didn't understand that yelling wasn't helping anything Shockwave was expecting them and unleashed his "pet project" Devastator they sure weren't expecting that of all things and were defeated captured and they had just awoken in cells and Snarl certainly didn't like it "Shut up idiot you aren't helping anything." Swoop said he disliked Snarl and always had and this fit wasn't helping that "You got something else to say wise guy I'll rip off those wings of yours and shove them up your exhaust!" Snarl retorted the feeling of dislike was very mutual "QUIET I'm trying to think!" Grimlock yelled he was the undisputed leader of the dyno-bots and as intelligent as he was he had a nasty temper he hated this situation more than any of his team he had led them into a trap and now he had to think of a way to get them out. He had heard stories of Shockwaves expirements Rack'n'Ruin is a living example. Sludge was studying something as the smartest of the dyno-bots it was very possible he was devising a plan as well the door to the room opened and in came Shockwave looking very smug no doubt because of the electro-bars seperating them "Hello Auto-bots enjoying your stay?" He asked "Yes still waiting for that energon I ordered though." Swoop replied ever the wise one "Hm pity this war otherwise you'd make a great comedian sadly there is a war and another crack like that and youll be melted and turned into an ash tray for Bonecrusher he loves his Cy-gars." Shockwave said "Now I realize you must be scared but don't worry you will most assuredly forcibly and painfully reformatted into a form of my choice in the puruit of the perfect cybertronian form." Shockwave continued "Great just please don't record it I'd hate to be in your little fetish videos." Swoop continued "Thank you for volunteering Swoop I'll start with you." Shockwve said opening his cell and dragging the cuffed swoop out "NOOO!" Grimlock yelled he refused to allow his partner to be killed "Don't worry Grimlock you're next" Shockwave said before he left

TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. the air commander's scheme

Transformers Legacy Ch 2

Megatron shall soon feel my wrath-Starscream

Decepticon's can kiss my tailgate-Bumblebee

Thuderwing was getting tired of cat and mouse and that ancient bot keeps shooting at him but luckily he was catching up and he's got this idiot in three two one BAMMMM! Thunderwing wasn't paying attention to were he was going he was paying more attention to Hot Rod "RAAAAARRRGHHHH I WILL DESTROY YOU AUTOBOT!" He yelled however Hot Rod had turned and used a makeshift ramp to crash into Thunderwing bending one of his wings in the process,force grounding Thunderwing "AUTOBOTSSS YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH!" Thunderwing yelled loudly so loudly in fact that a certain air commander heard him. Starscream wasn't stupid he knew an angry Thunderwing was good for decepticons he also knew Thunderwing was under Shockwaves supervision and that shockwave's position as second in command was on shakey ground if he could trick Thunderwing into shooting at Megatron he'll think Shockwave ordered it and melt him into slag and then he would be one step closer to his "rightful" place as leader. Starscream thought as he flew towards Thunderwings location "Hello friend." the seeker said "What do you want?" Thunderwing asked preoccupied keeping a group of autobots (including Hot Rod) from getting from several turret implacements "To alert you that Megatron plans to kill you, he believes you too powerfull to control." Starscream lied "WHAT!?" "I only tell you this as you are the most fit to rule and I believe you can very easily kill Megatron." Starscream continued as he bent back his wing "Do not worry I shall cover for you." Starscream assured him.

Megatron was very close to what could very well be his victory over the pathetic autobots but suddenly"MMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGG AAAAAAATTTTTTTRRRRRRROOOOONN NNN!" and before he knew it he was fired upon by one of his own soldiers suddenly however Megatron's air commander jumped in front of the blast giving Megatron the time to shoot at an engine on one of Thunderwing's wings severely damaging him destroying his wings and deactivating him. "Scalpel take out this trash and get Starscream to a medbay, Soundwave I'm giving you command I need to take care of Shockwave." Megatron said before transforming and flying off he sure had a lot of business to take care of. Upside Shockwave's head that is.


End file.
